


Knitting with Kylo Ren

by FlexingMyPen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlexingMyPen/pseuds/FlexingMyPen
Summary: I had a dream last night that I was knitting with Kylo Ren. A friend challenged me to turn it into a fic. So, here I go.





	Knitting with Kylo Ren

The sharp mint of the tea wafted up as the Knight of Ren silently set down the mug.

I furrowed my brow, trying to focus as I worked. Knit one two, purl one two. My last stitch slipped off of my needle, but froze, hovering against gravity.

I looked up from the scarf I was knitting to see Kylo watching me from across the coffee table, a single finger raised and directed at my dropped stitch. He’s wearing black pants and only black pants. Fucking show off. He subtly gestured, and the stitch settled back into place.

“Thanks Ben.”

He quirked an eyebrow at me as he settled back down into his own chair across from mine.

I shrugged. He hates the name, and I damn well know it. It’s insolence that he wouldn’t tolerate from anyone but me, which I also know. But, I can’t really be bothered to care. What good is having the supreme leader on your team if you can’t be insolent every once in a while? Sure, he’s ruthless and spoiled, but he’s mine.

“(Y/nickname), you’re going to have to pick up the pace if you want that scarf to go out with the next batch of snowtroopers. They leave tomorrow at 0630.” Kylo picked up his knitting needles and began to work on his own scarf. I noticed that his needles not only moved twice as fast as mine, but they are mute, while mine clack loudly with each stitch.

“Don’t you worry. I’ll get it done.” Knit one two, purl one two.

Kylo finishes and adds his scarf to the large pile between our chairs. The pile is completely his doing. I was still working on my first scarf.

“You could add some wide ribbing around the ends. Give it some texture.” He suggests.

“This is hard enough as is. Next time I’m just going to do knit stitches for the whole thing!”

Kylo smirks and stretches out his leg. His foot bumping against my toes. We sit like that while I finish my scarf. Just the sound of knitting needles, the shirtless supreme leader, and two mugs of tea that never seem to get cold.


End file.
